Sisterly Affection
by Fay Night
Summary: Jonathan has never loved anyone. All he's ever had was Valentine and all he wants now is Clary, He needs her. Clary is all he has left and he'll do anything to get her back. Post CoLS


**ECRHOMAI – I Am Coming**

* * *

"Clarissa," he whispered darkly and licked her cheek. Clary flinched as his tongue dug into her bruised flesh. She struggled to keep her composure as Jonathan continued. His lips were close to her ear, his breath hot against her cool skin; it sent a shiver down her spine. It made her angry. She couldn't turn her face away. His grip was bone crushing, hands digging into her shoulders. He yanked her hair back and spun her around, slamming her face forward into the brick wall.

Clary grunted in pain, letting out a cry from the aftershock. _He was so fast, faster than Jace._ Clary hadn't even noticed he'd been following her. It was too late, and before she took notice and even had the chance fight back, Jonathan had already started on his assault.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked, trying to find her strength and pushed against Jonathan in a failed attempt to break free. _He was too strong. _He didn't answer her, instead Clary felt him smirk against her skin before biting down on her neck. He sucked hard on her flesh and she cringed, his teeth felt sharper than usual. Then again, it didn't surprise her. Jonathan was more demon than anything.

At least he hadn't kissed her, not yet. She didn't know what worse, his kiss or his love bites. Either way, she hated them both and would have to hide this form Jace. She didn't want him to worry about her, everything was already a mess. Telling Jace that Jonathan had been following her recently would just add to the problem.

Clary knew Jonathan wasn't stupid. He wouldn't attack so soon, he was just trying to _scare_ her. No, scare wasn't the right word for it. _Coax,_ would be much better. It didn't matter how many times she struggled against Jonathan or how many times he told her no. His obsession with her would never go away. Jonathan would never be the brother she wanted him to be, but somewhere in the back of her mind, Clary knew it wasn't his fault.

If Valentine hadn't been experimented with their blood, if she had known about him earlier, he would have been hers and her mother wouldn't have cried over him. Every year she had cried and Clary now didn't know if it was because her mom really thought Jonathan had been dead or because she knew about his demon blood. She never got around to asking, it was always a touchy subject, even now after she told her mom the truth.

Clary did know one thing for sure; it all started with Valentine and this was all his doing. She hated Jonathan, but there was part of her that felt bad for him. A constant awareness, because she wouldn't love him like he wanted her too, she couldn't. _He was her brother._

It was because of that tiny little fact that bonded them together, that Clary was slowly starting to lose her face whenever he started showing up and following her.

Jonathan noticed her body slightly slack and couldn't help but press more firmly into her. His chest had been to her back, and swiftly, he turned her around, wanting to feel her against him.

That was his first mistake. He let out a guttural growl. He had let go of her wrists and before he knew it, Clary had elbowed him the face. In that moment, her seraph blade in hand, Clary's strength resolved, ready to fight him.

"You're getting better." Jonathan remarked with a chuckle. His black eyes stared back at her with a glare and she glared right back.

She swiped at his face, missing by an inch. Jonathan smirked, and ducked her other blocks with ease, tripping her and twisting her arm back behind her back. Clary cried out in pain, he broke her wrist, dropping her blade. His other hand grasped her neck, cutting off her airways and Clary gasped for breath, clawing at his hand to let her go.

All she could do was stare back into his face, pleading for breath as Jonathan's grip tightened, he stood emotionless and he watched her choke. He kissed her mouth and she struggled even more. Clary suddenly dropped to the ground, gasping for breath.

Clary fell to her knees, doubling over, coughing and wheezing, eyes watering. She looked around, but he was nowhere in sight. How could he just disappear? But Clary did know one thing for.

He would be back for her.

* * *

Clary had gone home to an empty house, instead of following back to the Institute. She needed air, needed to get out. Jace would've gladly followed her, but had told him no. She loved him, but he was the one person she needed a break from, and she couldn't tell him that. So she told him she just wanted to take a walk, clear her head from all her thoughts.

After tonight and her encounter with Jonathan, Clary thought it'd best to stay at her mom's tonight. It was still her home even though most of her nights were spent at the Institute with everyone, formulating plans to calculate her brother's next move. Besides, Clary didn't want to have to explain her new bruises. Her wrist was still throbbing in pain even after she used her stele to draw an iratze, it was healing, but slowly.

Clary carefully peeled off her clothing, throwing her leather jacket onto the couch. She chucked her boots and made her way into her bedroom to discard the rest of her clothing, then headed straight for the bathroom.

She examined her wounds. Most of her cuts and bruises were gone after her using healing runes, but it irked her that the one thing she wanted most gone, stayed on her flesh. She rang her fingers across the bite Jonathan gave her. It glared back at her angry and red, a reminder that she couldn't get rid of him so easily. That she was his. It was a mark to claim her.

She looked away in disgust. Clary could still feel his touch, could still remember it. She was angry, but exhausted by his torments. Jonathan couldn't just leave her alone. Clary got into the shower and tried to wash everything away, rubbing her skin until it was raw.

* * *

"When did you get back last night?" She asked her mom, knowing already she had probably spent the night at Luke's and had gotten in this morning.

"Not too late." Jocelyn sipped at her coffee, eyeing Clary with raised brow. "I thought you'd be with Jace at the Institute. You stay there more nights than you do here."

That was true, but that was nothing new. She knew her mom was trying to hint at something more. She approved Jace, but she didn't entirely approve of their relationship. Her mom thought she spent too much time with him; she worried like any mother would when it came to her love life.

Clary felt the urge to roll her eyes, knowing where the conversation was going but didn't, instead she tried to ignore her mother's gaze and poured herself her own cup of coffee. The hot liquid pooled down her throat and instantly made her relax. She finished it rather quickly; she had back to the Institute. Jace was more than likely worried about her. Clary had told him she was coming straight back from her walk last night and she already had two missed calls from Simon.

"I'm going back," she went to put her cup into the sink, "tell Luke I'll see him later." Clary grabbed her bag off from the floor and slung it over her shoulder.

"Clary, wait." Her mother stopped her at the door. "What's on your neck?" It was more of a statement than a question, but it made Clary freeze in her steps nonetheless, her hand froze on the door handle. Her eyes grew wide, and her body stiffened, she couldn't believe she had forgotten.

Clary was glad her back was turned away and her mom couldn't see the look of shock and surprise on her face. She took a deep breath before answering and made sure to grab a scarf off the rack next to her.

"It's nothing."

* * *

I was bored. I hope you enjoyed. Jonathan's character has always interested me. Demon boy who didn't have a choice. Love it or hate it, let me know.

_Disclaimer: I do not own TMI _

**Post CoLS (**But has nothing to do with Heavenly Fire, it hasn't even come out.)

**_Fay Night. (c)_  
**


End file.
